


A flower hidden under steel

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Each chapter is it’s own story, Feminine Shovel knight, Feminine male character, Gilded Cage, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Long Hair, M/M, More tags when I upload a new chapter, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot collection, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, So probably never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: When each member of the Order of no quarter discovers how beautiful Shovel knight, they will never let him escape their gilded cage.





	A flower hidden under steel

King knight

The clanging of metal against metal rang throughout the hall as the two knight battled, the blue knight jutting out his shovel as the golden knight parried the blows with his jewel laden staff. Huffing with excursion, King knight noticed his parries were coming later and later than the last one.

Realising how likely his defeat was becoming, King knight threw out a desperate move. Flinging one of his enchanted cards to Shovel knight's left, King knight hoped that the blue knight would jump to the right and swung his staff with all of his strength.

Miraculously, the staff flew through the air and hit the blue knight straight in the temple.

Both shovel and helmet went flying into the air as the shovel's wielder hit the ground, his head bouncing against the stone flooring and staying down.

Blinking through the black spots in his vision, Shovel knight only had a few seconds to look at his far away weapon before the staff came down again, rendering him unconscious.

King knight stood frozen over the downed knight for a second before shouting in triumph, his call of victory echoing through the large hall.

"Yes, I've done it!" King knight called out before looking down at his fallen foe.

Laying there, unconscious on the ground, Shovel knight's entire face was revealed to the world. His long, dark brown hair spread out against the marbled floor, no longer kept up by the pressure of his helmet, his stunning features no longer hidden under it's shadow.

Long, dark eyelashes fluttered against pale skin that never saw the sun from under it's armour. Rose petal lips forever in a natural pout, scowling slightly at the pain in his head.

Shovel Knight was truly gorgeous. One could only wonder why he had decided to hide his beautiful face behind hard, cold metal when he could have easily had a pampered, luxurious life as a partner of the undoubtable many that would have had him.

It was a true tragedy for such a beautiful being to not be surrounded by the absolute finest the world could give.

Shaking with anticipation, King knight removed one of his hands from his gauntlet and cupped the smooth as silk cheek in his hand.

A shudder ran down his back as he realised it was even smoother than it looked.

Slowly, King knight removed all of Shovel knight's armour, running his hands over every bit of flesh revealed. Once the knight was only left in his under-clothes, the golden knight picked up the smaller man and made his way to his royal quarters.

After all, a King should have a queen, right?

~§§~

An intense, throbbing pain was what greeted Shovel knight first as he awoke. The pulsing pain in his head contrasted against the soft feathery pillows he was laying upon, along with the silk sheets under him and the warm, soft blankets that were placed over him.

They were almost enough for him to miss the cold shackled enclosing his wrists, they were made of solid gold and had sapphires and diamonds embedded in them, as if they were high-end bracelets instead of restraints. The chains they were connected to were moulded into the golden bread frame.

Shifting his feet, the knight felt the same kind of shackles around his ankles.

With a huff of frustration, he dropped his head back down onto the pillows, only to immediately regret it as an intense case of vertigo hit him like a bull.

It felt like his skull was breaking apart, had that egotistical fake king split it open?

Curling into a ball on his side, the knight was hit with a disturbing thought, who had changed his clothes?

Instead of the slightly ruffed up cotton pants and shirt he usually wore under his armour he was clad in a silk night shirt with nothing covering him under that.

An intense nausea ran through him that had nothing to do with his head-wound.

All the injured knight could do was huddle himself in the blankets and fade back into unconsciousness as his reality settled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I wrote this chapter ages ago but somehow lost it so I haven’t been very motivated to write it again. 
> 
> Sorry about the length but I couldn’t force any more out of me.


End file.
